


Dark Red Stain

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC death scene. First drabble I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Red Stain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumsilver/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

There was so much blood. He lifted her slightly into his arms, as gently as possible, and the dark red stain permeated every piece of his clothing.

She spoke. "I'm cold, Chakotay."

"Sssh," he whispered as he gathered her towards him, attempting to impart as much warmth as possible. "Save your strength."

Sensing his unease, she reassured him. "I'm not afraid," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

Her eyes drifted closed and he knew he had just heard her last words.

"Goodbye, Kathryn," he choked, his tears mixing with her blood.

The dark red stain was on his soul now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007, for quantumsilver, who challenged me to write a tearjerker. If you don't like the ending, just imagine it's a dream sequence.


End file.
